片思いと失恋の味
by Yami-chan Kagami II
Summary: Ia yang merasakan jatuh cinta pada teman sejak kecilnya dan ia pulalah yang patah hati, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Furuya Rei setelah ini? Dapatkah ia menerima tawaran cinta dari pria yang ia benci? (Akai x Amuro).


Disclamer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho.

Keterangan: Akai masih dengan rambut panjangnya dan Scotch masih hidup, kota tempat tinggal mereka di cerita ini pun bukanlah di Beika, anggap saja mereka tinggal di sebuah kota yang entah apa namanya.

* * *

 **片思いと失恋の味**

* * *

SEBUAH kafe yang terletak di sudut kota selalu terlihat ramai, apalagi ketika malam tiba karena ada pertunjukkan musik yang menjadi daya tariknya. Semua bermula dari ide pemilik kafe yang ingin menambahkan suasana baru terhadap kafe dan menyediakan pertunjukkan musik, ia sengaja memilih penyanyi serta pemain musik berbakat yang ditemuinya untuk melakukan pertunjukkan di kafenya.

Beberapa penyanyi dan pemain musik datang silih berganti untuk tampil di kafe tersebut, tetapi yang menjadi pengisi pertunjukkan musik secara tetap hanya ada dua orang saja yaitu dua pria yang ahli bernyanyi juga bermain gitar dan bass. Para pelanggan pun sangat senang dengan penampilan kedua pria ini dan banyak para perempuan yang sengaja datang ke kafe hanya untuk melihat mereka. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengan kedua pria tampan yang ahli bermain musik?

Sebenarnya ide sang pemilik kafe ini ditolak oleh seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai pelayan, ia merasa ide tersebut hanya menarik perhatian untuk sesaat saja dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Tetapi kata-katanya selalu diputar balikkan oleh kedua pria yang adalah pengisi tetap pertunjukkan musik tersebut dan lebih parahnya lagi sang pemilik pun mendukung mereka. Habislah sudah dirinya, ia tidak bisa melakukan penolakan lagi.

Suatu hari menjelang pertunjukkan, kedua pria itu telah datang dan sedang bersiap-siap. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan topi kupluknya itu memerhatikan seorang pelayan yang sedang melayani pelanggan dengan senyumnya. Merasa pelayan itu telah selesai melayani pelanggan, ia pun mendekatinya dan tanpa basa-basi duduk di depannya sambil memesan sebuah minuman.

"Kau tak pernah tersenyum jika aku datang kemari." ujar pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Kau membuatku kaget!" pekik pelayan itu kesal.

"Kurasa tidak ada larangan untuk muncul di hadapanmu."

"Cih! Untuk apa aku tersenyum pada orang yang sangat kubenci?"

"Jawaban yang cukup mengerikan, Rei-kun. Tak kusangka kau sebegitu mencintaiku."

"Berhenti memanggil dengan nama asliku, sial! Sepertinya otakmu tidak beres ya, Akai."

"Iya, otakku tidak beres karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu."

"Dasar menjijikkan!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Sang pelayan dengan rambut pirang bernama Amuro Tooru atau dengan nama aslinya Furuya Rei itu tampak kesal dengan pria di hadapannya dan menggosokkan gelas dengan kain begitu kencang, padahal gelas tersebut telah kering dan sama sekali tidak basah. Bisa-bisanya pria itu mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya emosi, ia tak bisa tenang jika menghadapi pria itu.

"Ini pesananmu, Bourbon dengan es!" Rei langsung meletakkan gelas di hadapan Shuuichi dengan cukup keras. Untung saja gelas itu cukup kuat hingga tidak akan pecah jika diletakkan dengan kasar seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Rei-kun." lalu pria berambut hitam panjang bernama Akai Shuuichi itu menikmati minuman yang telah dipesannya.

Di saat keduanya sedang berdiam diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dengan jenggot tipis di wajah hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya dan duduk di sebelah Shuuichi. Ia pun memesan sebuah minuman kepada pelayan di sampingnya dan menatap pada keduanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar begitu. Ada yang bilang cinta bisa timbul dari pertengkaran hebat."

"Cinta? Yang benar saja! Tolong bercandamu dikondisikan, Scotch."

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak ingin membuat pelayan ini marah lagi padaku," Pria bernama Scotch melirik teman di sebelahnya. "Kita harus bersiap, Rye." Keduanya pun segera meninggalkan sang pelayan dan memilih untuk berisap demi pertunjukkan mereka nanti malam.

Lalu pada malam ini, kedua pria itu melakukan pertunjukkan musik di kafe dan para pengunjung menikmatinya. Sang penyanyi adalah pria berambut hitam panjang, ia bernyanyi dan bermain gitar di saat yang bersamaan, sorot matanya ketika menyanyi sangat tajam dan cukup membuat para perempuan yang melihat penampilan itu terpikat. Sedangkan pria yang satunya adalah pemain bass, dengan rambut hitam pendek juga jenggot tipis di wajahnya membuatnya semakin dewasa dan jangan lupakan penampilannya ketika bermain bass yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Keduanya memiliki nama panggung dalam pertunjukkan mereka agar para pengunjung bisa memanggil mereka dengan sapaan yang mudah. Sang pria berambut hitam panjang itu adalah Rye dan sang pria dengan jenggot itu adalah Scotch. Para pelanggan pun tak ada yang mengetahui nama asli mereka tetapi mereka tak memasalahkan hal tersebut, yang terpenting adalah kepuasan melihat penampilan mereka.

Beberapa lagu pun telah selesai dibawakan oleh Rye juga Scotch dan para pelanggan bertepuk tangan. Tak jarang penampilan mereka membuat para staf kafe terkesima dan ada saja yang sengaja berhenti menjalankan tugasnya hanya untuk melihat pertunjukkan musik keduanya. Meski berat mengakui, tapi Rei pun menyukai pertunjukkan musik keduanya. Permainan gitar dan vokal Rye tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja, begitu juga dengan permainan bass Scotch.

 _Andai aku bisa seperti mereka... Tidak! Apa yang aku pikrikan?! Waktunya kerja!_ Rei bersikeras untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya dan mengantarkan pesanan. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah panggung yang dikhususkan untuk pertunjukkan itu, matanya melirik ke arah dua pria yang sedang sibuk bermain musik, lebih tepatnya matanya tertuju pada pria yang sedang bermain bass.

Tidak terasa jam tutup kafe telah tiba dan pertunjukkan musik pun telah usai, para pelanggan yang puas pun segera pergi meninggalkan kafe sedangkan kedua pria itu membantu para pelayan untuk membereskan kafe. Padahal mereka bisa saja segera pulang, tetapi mereka memilih untuk membantu para pelayan.

Scotch melihat Rei sedang meletakkan gelas-gelas di dalam lemari satu per satu dan ia pun ikut mengambil salah satu gelas hingga tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Rei. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot begitu, Scotch."

"Kenapa kau selalu sungkan padaku, Zero? Kita ini teman."

Rei hanya tertawa pelan dan membiarkan pria itu membantunya. Ia terdiam mendengar kalimat tadi. _Teman, ya?_ Mereka memang sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang pun tetap akrab. Meskipun mereka sempat tak saling berhubungan satu sama lain, tetapi siapa yang menyangka mereka akan bertemu lagi di kafe ini. Dan saat itu Rei ingat dengan jelas, Scotch telah membawa Shuuichi bersamanya.

Ia ingat bahwa mimpi Scotch adalah membuat sebuah band dan sukses dalam dunia musik, maka dari itu sejak kecil mereka mempelajari alat musik bersama terutama gitar dan bass. Rasanya kebersamaan mereka ketika belajar bermusik seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin dan sekarang Rei telah melihat Scotch di atas panggung sekalipun itu adalah panggung dari sebuah kafe.

"Berarti impianmu telah terwujud?" tanya Rei.

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku ingin merasakan panggung yang lebih luas lagi. Bukan berarti aku membenci panggung kafe ini, hanya saja aku ingin melebarkan duniaku dan ingin Rye juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Dasar pria dengan banyak mimpi."

"Ahaha, tidak apa 'kan? Bermimpi belum dilarang, lagipula pria dengan banyak mimpi itu populer di kalangan wanita."

Rei mengiyakan saja dan tak sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Shuuichi, buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk kembali berbincang dengan Scotch. Shuuichi tak ingin ambil pusing dan membantu pelayan lain untuk membereskan meja. Setelah semua rapi, barulah mereka semua pulang dan pamit pada pemilik kafe. Scotch pun langsung merangkul Rei dan Shuuichi dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Iya 'kan, Rye dan Zero?" tawar Scotch.

"Aku lebih baik pulang sendiri dibandingkan bersama dengannya!" tolak Rei.

"Tapi arah jalan yang akan kita lalui sama, kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja, Rei-kun?" ujar Shuuichi langsung.

"Rye benar. Ayolah, Zero~."

Mau tak mau Rei pun menerima ajakan untuk pulang bersama dan ketiganya berjalan menelusuri sebuah jalanan. Meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi keramaian di kota sama sekali tak redup, justru semakin ramai dengan beberapa toko malam yang buka dan juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Waktu malam seolah tak menjadi penghalang mereka untuk beraktivitas.

Ketiganya pun terdiam, entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Scotch pun merasa sepi sekali jika tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, meskipun suasana di sekitar mereka ramai tetapi mereka tak berbicara apa pun dan Scotch tak tahan dengan kesunyian keduanya. Ia pun berdehem dan sengaja berbincang agar keduanya memerhatikannya.

"Apa kalian tak ingin mencoba datang ke bar hostes sebelah sana?" tanya Scotch.

"Ah? Kau memiliki hobi yang buruk juga, Scotch." ungkap Rei sambil menghela napas.

"Hei! Memangnya salah datang ke bar dan ingin ditemani oleh gadis-gadis di sana? Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Zero. Aku datang ke bar bukan untuk tidur dengan mereka."

"Sudahlah, Scotch... kau tak boleh mengajak anak-anak ke tempat seperti itu. Hal ini akan berpengaruh buruk padanya." sambung Shuuichi.

"A, anak-anak katamu? Apa maksudmu, Akai Shuuichi?" geram Rei.

"Sudah, sudah. Ah! Lupakan saja datang ke bar, kita langsung pulang."

"Aku mengatakan hal ini demi kebaikanmu, Rei-kun. Kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Scotch dan pergaulannya sekarang berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Jadi kau tak perlu mengikutinya datang ke tempat seperti itu."

"Rye, kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini sudah buruk."

Rei menghela napas dan tak menanggapi ucapan Shuuichi, dia sudah terlalu kesal mendengar pria itu berbicara. Scotch merasa tak enak karena niat awalnya ingin mencairkan suasana tetapi justru semakin memperkeruh suasana. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Rei bisa sebegitu kesalnya dengan Shuuichi, apa karena tak terbiasa dengan sikap Shuuichi? Entah, tetapi situasi seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Ah! Apa besok kalian ada rencana?" tanya Scotch.

"Tidak, aku libur satu hari besok." jawab Rei.

"Mungkin aku hanya membuat lagu seharian." Shuuichi pun menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Ah, Rye! Nanti saja memikirkan lagu baru, ada hal yang lebih penting lagi."

Scotch memberikan sebuah tanda pada Shuuichi dan pria itu menyadarinya, sepertinya ia tahu kemana pria itu akan mengajaknya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia pun mengubah rencananya dan mengatakan bahwa tak memiliki kegiatan apa pun. Rei merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Shuuichi dan tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, besok jam 10 pagi kita bertemu di pusat kota dekat toko roti. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ah Zero, kau masih memiliki gitarmu?"

"Eh? Iya, masih. Terkadang aku masih memainkannya juga. Ada apa?"

"Besok kau harus membawanya, jangan lupa."

"Baiklah." Rei mengiyakan saja, ketiganya pun terus berjalan dan berpisah di ujung jalan lalu pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

* * *

ESOK hari jam 10 pagi, mereka telah tiba di tempat janji untuk bertemu dan Scotch tersenyum melihat kedua temannya datang tepat waktu. Ia pun segera mengajak keduanya pergi dari sana dan mereka mengikutinya. Rei sama sekali tak tahu kemana tempat tujuan mereka dan membiarkan Scotch yang mengarahkannya. Sesekali ia memerhatikan Shuuichi yang sedang berbincang dengan Scotch dan menghela napas.

Ia masih tak menyangka pria seperti Shuuichi adalah pria yang ahli bernyanyi dan bermain gitar。Rei pun berpikir kenapa Scotch harus mengajak orang seperti Shuuichi untuk menjadi rekan bermusiknya, kenapa bukan dirinya? Apa karena ia yang tak ingin serius menekuni dunia musik? Atau karena Shuuichi adalah pria yang sangat cinta dengan musik? Entah.

"Zero, hei, Zero." panggil Scotch.

"Eh? Ah, ada apa?" tanya Rei.

"Tadi kami sedang membicarakanmu, Rye ingin tahu seberapa ahlinya kau bermusik dan kukatakan terakhir kali melihatmu bermain musik itu kau sudah bisa bermain gitar."

"Eh, ah begitulah..."

"Ternyata kau pandai bermain gitar."

Rasanya Rei ingin menghajar Shuuichi karena nada bicaranya seolah meremehkan dirinya, tapi ia menahan diri. Rasanya memalukan jika mereka berkelahi di tengah kota dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah gang kecil hingga sampailah di sebuah tempat yang adalah panti asuhan, Rei bingung kenapa mereka harus datang ke tempat seperti ini. Belum sempat terjawab rasa penasarannya, tiba-tiba beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain di luar menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Ah! Kakak Scotch dan kakak Rye!"

"Kakak, selamat datang!"

Mereka tersenyum senang dan seorang perawat di panti asuhan tersebut menyadari kehadiran mereka, wanita itu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan ketiganya untuk masuk. Anak-anak yang berada di sana pun segera menghampiri Scotch dan Shuuichi, sepertinya mereka tidak asing dengan kehadiran dua pria itu.

"Apakah mereka sering kemari?" tanya Rei pada wanita itu.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering kemari. Mereka mengajarkan anak-anak bermain alat musik dan membawakan mereka camilan. Maka dari itu anak-anak sangat senang jika mereka datang kemari." jawab wanita itu.

Rei mengiyakan saja dan menatap keduanya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Scotch akan melakukan hal itu, terutama Shuuichi. Ia yakin pria dengan topi kupluk itu adalah pria dengan hati yang dingin, tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa ia juga memiliki hati yang lembut.

"Zero!" panggil Scotch. "Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu."

"Begitukah?" Rei menatap mereka dan tersenyum pada anak-anak itu. "Perkenalkan, namaku... Amuro Tooru."

"Salam kenal!"

"Apa kakak juga punya nama khusus seperti kakak Scotch dan kakak Rye?"

"Eh? Aku..."

"Panggil saja dia Zero." celetuk Scotch langsung.

"Atau Bourbon." tiba-tiba Shuuichi ikut menambahi dan Rei menatapnya tajam.

"Eh? Jadi nama kakak yang mana?"

"Panggil Amuro juga sudah cukup."

Anak-anak tampak senang bisa berkenalan dengan Amuro dan meminta Scotch untuk mengajari mereka. Sedangkan Shuuichi yang dikelilingi anak-anak sudah mengeluarkan gitar dari dalam tas gitarnya dan memainkan sebuah musik, tak lupa diselingi dengan vokal khas Rye tersebut. Rei yang memandangi mereka hanya terdiam dan tak sadar ketika ada seorang anak kecil yang menyentuh ujung bajunya.

"Kakak Amuro juga bisa bermain gitar? Aku ingin belajar. Kakak Rye sedang sibuk dengan mereka dan aku tak ingin mengganggu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu."

Sang anak tampak bersemangat dan mengikuti langkah Rei, pria itu pun mengeluarkan gitar dari balik tasnya dan mempersiapkan kunci-kuncinya. Sepertinya ia mengerti kenapa Scotch memintanya untuk membawa gitarnya. Untuk membantu anak-anak ini belajar dan membuat mereka senang dengan lagu. Tapi sudah lama ia tak memainkan lagu yang populer dan ia tak tahu harus memainkan lagu apa. Shuuichi yang menyadarinya pun berhenti bernyanyi dan meliriknya.

"Mainkan saja lagu kami. Tentu kau sering mendengarnya di kafe, 'kan?"

"Cih, haruskah aku menerima perintahmu itu?"

"Aku hanya menyarankan."

Rei tampak tak suka tapi bukan berarti ia menolak ide tersebut. Memang benar semua lagu yang dibawakan oleh keduanya sudah terpatri di benaknya, mungkin efek beberapa lagu dimainkan berulang kali. Ia pun mengatur napas dan mulai memainkan lagu dengan gitar lalu meminta anak itu untuk mengikutinya. Tentu ia mengajari anak itu secara perlahan agar sang anak bisa mengikutinya dengan mudah. Untung saja cara mengajar Rei tak begitu susah sehingga anak tersebut perlahan-lahan bisa memainkannya.

Sesekali Shuuichi memerhatikan Rei yang tampak asyik mengajari anak itu bermain gitar, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya dan beberapa anak yang menyadarinya pun bertanya pada pria berambut panjang itu tetapi sang pria tak memberitahu mereka dan kembali memainkan gitarnya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada anak-anak bahwa ia tengah asyik memerhatikan seorang pria di sana?

"Aku ingin melihat kakak bertiga bermain musik bersama." usul seorang anak.

"Eh?" ketiganya pun bingung dan menatap anak itu.

"Iya. Kami ingin melihatnya!"

Ketiganya tampak bingung dan tak segera menjawab, tapi Scotch segera tersenyum pada anak-anak itu. "Baik, kami akan menampilkan pertunjukkan kami."

"Yay!"

"Oi, kau serius, Scotch?" tanya Rei khawatir.

"Tidak apa, toh kita bisa melakukannya," jawab Scotch langsung. "Zero, kau yang bermain gitar dan Rye bernyanyi saja. Aku ingin melihat permainan gitarmu lagi."

"Baik, dan aku ingin kita memainkan lagu yang kemarin." ucap Shuuichi.

"Tentu." Scotch pun memahaminya dan segera menyiapkan bassnya.

Mau tak mau Rei pun menurutinya dan juga menyiapkan gitarnya, sedangkan Shuuichi memerhatikan keduanya yang sibuk menyiapkan alat musik masing-masing. Ketika persiapan keduanya telah selesai, ia pun menatap anak-anak tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai hingga para anak itu menatap ketiganya dengan antusias.

Scotch dan Rei pun mulai bermain alat musik masing-masing dan diikuti dengan vokal Shuuichi. Para anak menatap ketiganya dengan antusias dan menikmati setiap alunan musik juga vokal yang dibawakan, terlihat dari sorot mata mereka yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat menikmati pertunjukkan ini. Siapa yang menyangka jika ketiganya bermain musik bersama akan seperti ini?

Tak lama Shuuichi selesai bernyanyi dan para anak bertepuk tangan, mereka sangat puas dan segera mendekati ketiganya. "Hebat sekali!"

"Kakak-kakak keren sekali! Aku suka!"

"Aku juga ingin bisa bermain gitar lebih ahli lagi seperti kakak Amuro."

"Aku tidak akan kalah, aku juga akan berlatih bass."

"Aku ingin menyanyi."

"Tenang, tenang. Kalian pasti bisa jika latihan, apalagi kami yang mengajari kalian."

Scotch pun memberi semangat dan anak-anak pun mengangguk paham. Scotch tampak puas melihat anak-anak merasa senang dan menemani mereka. Rei tidak menyangka bahwa bermain musik dan menghibur anak-anak akan terasa menyenangkan, ia harus berterima kasih pada Scotch setelah ini. Ia pun ikut mengobrol dengan anak-anak dan Shuuichi memerhatikan mereka.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, ketiganya segera pamit dari panti asuhan tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang mengobrol di antara mereka, seolah-olah mereka sedang sibuk dengan isi pikiran masing-masing. Scotch pun menjadi orang yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana, Zero? Kau senang, 'kan?" tanya Scotch.

"Iya. Terima kasih telah mengajakku, Scotch." ujar Rei.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih segala! Aku bisa mengajakmu ke sana kapan pun."

Scotch langsung merangkul Rei dan mengusap-usap rambutnya, pria berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa dan membiarkan rambutnya diusap seperti itu. Shuuichi yang melihat kedekatan keduanya itu hanya terdiam, entah kenapa di matanya tindakan seperti itu sedikit tidak wajar. Lebih tepatnya ia tak suka jika Scotch memperlakukan Rei seperti itu. Wajar saja, karena ia memiliki perasaan pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kalian akrab sekali." ungkap Shuuichi tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku dan Zero adalah teman sejak kecil. Memang kami sempat kehilangan kontak tapi aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi," jawab Scotch. "Sudah berapa lama ya?"

"Lima tahun lalu, aku ingat terakhir kali pertemuan kita adalah kau ingin mencari seorang vokalis dan membuat band." ujar Rei.

"Aku ingat itu! Dan akhirnya aku menemukan Rye, susah sekali mencari vokalis berbakat seperti dia."

"Lebih tepatnya susah karena kau itu terlalu bertindak sesuka hati, Scotch. Dan aku yang bisa memahamimu karena aku pun juga begitu." tambah Shuuichi.

"Ahahaha, begitulah." Scotch pun menjaga jaraknya dari Rei dan memilih untuk berjalan maju, pria itu pun menatap kedua temannya. "Kafemu akan menjadi saksi kami menuju panggung yang lebih besar lagi."

"Iya, iya. Aku bahkan tak menyangka _Master_ akan mengadakan pertunjukkan musik di kafe dan yang muncul adalah kalian." gumam Rei. "Tapi karena itulah aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Scotch."

"Ahahaha, kau sebegitu rindunya denganku?"

Scotch tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengacak rambut Rei seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar, Rei pun juga tak memberikan penolakan dan tertawa. Shuuichi yang melihat keduanya merasa sedikit terganggu, entah kenapa ia seperti tersingkir dalam obrolan mereka. Mungkin karena keduanya adalah teman sejak kecil yang sudah lama tak bertemu dan ingin saling bernostalgia, seharusnya Shuuichi paham itu tetapi ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang tak menyukai pemandangan tersebut. _Senyum itu bukan ditujukan padaku, tapi dia._

Shuuichi pun ingat betul saat ia dan Scotch melakukan pertunjukkan musik dan bertemu dengan Rei, Scotch mengenalkan pria itu yang adalah temannya. Saat itu ia tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan pertama dengan Rei telah membuatnya merasakan getaran di dalam dada. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Selama ini Shuuichi selalu menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan hanya berlaku dalam lirik lagu saja, tetapi ketika ia merasakannya sendiri rasanya ia ingin menyetujui lirik lagu yang telah ditulisnya.

* * *

SATU minggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu dan Shuuichi sudah datang ke kafe, padahal biasanya ia datang jika hari sudah sore agar persiapannya tak begitu lama. Jarang sekali ia datang ke kafe di siang hari. Ketika ia berada di dalam kafe, matanya mencari sosok Rei dan melihat pria itu sedang melayani seorang pelanggan. Buru-buru ia mendekati sang pelayan dan mereka terkejut melihat kehadiran Shuuichi.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Rei malas.

"Ikut aku sebentar, kau sudah selesai melayani pesanannya, 'kan?" ujar Shuuichi langsung.

"Sudah sih, tapi... Hei! Jangan menarikku!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Shuuichi segera menarik Rei menjauh dari meja tersebut dan mengajaknya ke belakang kafe. Lontaran protes sudah terdengar berkali-kali dari mulut Rei tapi Shuuichi sama sekali tak membalasnya, pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya melepaskan tangan Shuuichi yang menggenggam tangannya itu.

"Kalau tak ada keperluan, aku akan pergi! Aku harus melayani pelanggan lainnya."

"Ini tentang Scotch."

"Eh?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berhenti jika aku mengatakan hal itu."

"Sial! Apa maumu? Ada apa dengan Scotch?"

"Scotch tak bisa tampil untuk pertunjukkan nanti malam, ia sedang sakit."

"Kalau begitu, pertunjukkan kalian batal?"

"Tidak! Aku menemuimu untuk memintamu menjadi pemain bass selama Scotch tak ada."

Rei terkejut mendengar permintaan Shuuichi, ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata pria di hadapannya tetapi ia melihat sorot mata itu yang sangat serius, sorot mata yang sama seperti di atas panggung. Jujur saja sorot mata itu seperti membekukan Rei, ia pun menggelengkan kepala dan ingin meninggalkan pria itu.

"Kau bisa mencari yang lain, kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku memang ingin dirimu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku bisa bermain bass juga?"

"Iya, makanya aku datang menemuimu."

"Tapi aku tak seahli Scotch."

"Tidak apa, kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Kau sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu kami, kau bisa bermain bass. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengajarkan orang yang belum terbiasa dengan lagu kami, kuyakin Scotch juga senang jika ia yang menggantikanmu."

Rei menghela napas dan menatap pria itu. "Aku hanya perlu bermain bass saja, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kita harus segera bersiap."

Keduanya pun kembali ke dalam kafe dan Rei membicarakan perihal ini pada sang pemilik kafe dan tentu saja mendapatkan izin. Siapa yang sangka sang pemilik kafe memberinya izin dengan mudahnya. Ia dan Shuiichi pun mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk pertunjukkan nanti malam, yang ada di pikiran Rei saat ini adalah fokus dengan kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya.

Saat malam pertunjukkan tiba, para pelanggan heran karena tak melihat Scotch. Shuuichi memberitahukan bahwa Scotch tak bisa hadir dan digantikan oleh seseorang dengan nama panggung Bourbon. Shuuichi memberikan kode pada Rei untuk segera memulai permainan, keduanya mulai bermain gitar dan bass secara bersamaan lalu diiringi vokal Shuuichi. Pertunjukkan hari ini tak ada bedanya dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, sangat menarik dan lagu yang dibawakan pun indah.

Ketika jam tutup kafe tiba dan semua pengunjung segera pulang, Shuuichi masih melihat Rei memegang bass dan terdiam. Ia pun mendekatinya dan terkejut melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pria itu tersenyum tanpa ada Scotch di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya aku kembali bermain. Akhirnya..." gumam Rei pelan.

"Sepertinya kau pun juga mencintai musik." Shuuichi menatap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, tidak juga. Scotch yang mengajakku untuk belajar alat musik ketika kami kecil. Aku mengikutinya dan menikmatinya tetapi tak memiliki ambisi dalam dunia musik sepertinya, jadi ia lebih memilih mencari seseorang dengan panggilan jiwa yang sama dibandingkan denganku."

"Sayang sekali kau menutup bakatmu."

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting, bagiku musik hanya sekedar penghiburku. Aku tidak ingin menggelutinya dengan serius. Maaf aku menyinggung orang-orang yang serius bermusik sepertimu dan Scotch."

"Tidak apa, jalan setiap orang berbeda. Meski kau tak ingin serius dalam musik tetapi kau ahli memainkan alat musik dan bisa membantuku, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

"Apa-apaan kau? Tak perlu berterima kasih segala, rasanya menjijikkan jika kau yang mengatakannya."

"Rei-kun memang senang memujiku."

"Hei! Aku tak memujimu, sial!"

"Kuanggap hinaanmu adalah ungkapan cinta padaku."

"Ada yang tak beres dengan otakmu, Akai Shuuichi."

Tidak apa meski bahan pembicaraan mereka hanya sebatas ini, Shuuichi tak mengharapkan lebih dan tak ingin membuat Rei semakin marah padanya. Meski ia memang senang melihat wajah imut pria itu ketika marah, tapi tak mungkin ia terus membuatnya marah.

Keesokan harinya saat sore hari telah tiba, Scotch pun datang ke kafe dan mencari-cari Rei. Ketika ia melihat pria itu, segera saja ia menggenggam tangannya dan berterima kasih. Shuuichi yang masuk ke kafe beberapa detik kemudian hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Scotch dan memilih untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Hei, Scotch... kau tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak orang?" tanya Rei.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu, kau benar-benar menyelamatkan kami." ujar Scotch. "Iya, 'kan, Rye?"

"Iya, iya. Sudah kau pesan saja makanan atau apa, nanti pelayan ini marah karena kau tak memesan apa pun."

Scotch hanya tertawa dan tanpa keduanya sadari bahwa Shuuichi sedang mengawasi mereka Ia tahu keduanya adalah teman dekat tapi bukan berarti Rei harus selalu galak padanya, ia masih tak tahu alasan Rei yang tak menyukai dirinya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban jika bertanya. Lalu pria dengan jenggot tipis itu pun duduk di sebelah Shuuichi dan memesan makanan, sesekali ia mengajak Rei mengobrol. Untung saja kafe sedang tak begitu ramai hingga tak masalah jika ada pelanggan yang mengajak pelayan untuk berbincang.

"Kau yakin tak ingin bergabung dengan kami, Zero? Terkadang aku kasihan dengan Rye yang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi." canda Scotch.

"Hei, aku melakukannya karena aku suka." sanggah Shuuichi.

"Ahahaha, aku tahu. Tapi jika ada Zero bergabung dengan kita, kau pasti bisa fokus dengan vokal saja."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Scotch. Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan di sini." ujar Rei yang datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu sebagai bentuk terima kasih, kita minum-minum saja."

"Kau itu baru pulih dan ingin minum?"

"Tidak apa. Zero, bagaimana dengan jam kerjamu?"

"Hari ini aku bekerja setengah hari dan sebentar lagi sudah selesai."

"Nah! Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi ke bar sana."

Dan saat malam tiba, ketiganya berlalu dari kafe ini dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi sebuah bar. Ketika mereka masuk yang menyambut adalah musik dengan dentuman keras juga para pengunjung yang sedang menikmati musik di sana sambil berdansa. Sesekali pandangan mereka tertuju pada bagian atas ruangan yang biasanya disewa oleh orang-orang penting lalu mereka memesan minuman.

Toh mereka datang kemari hanya untuk berbincang dan minum-minum saja, jadi tak perlulah mereka menyewa satu atau dua wanita untuk menjadi teman mengobrol. Scotch dan Rei berbincang mengenai masa lalu dan kegiatan mereka, sesekali Shuuichi bergabung dalam topik pembicaraan apabila ia juga terlibat di dalamnya. Minuman keras yang mereka pesan sesuai dengan nama panggung mereka pun menjadi teman minum malam ini.

"Aku ingin Bourbon-mu." ucap Shuuichi tiba-tiba dan segera mengambil gelas yang dipegang oleh Rei.

"Hei! Aku masih meminumnya! Dan kau meminum dari gelasku!" pekik Rei.

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti perempuan begitu, Rei-kun. Toh meminum di gelas yang sama tidak akan membuatmu meninggal."

"Ta, tapi itu..."

"Eh? Wajahmu memerah? Jangan-jangan kau malu jika ciuman tak langsung denganku?"

"Sial!"

"Sudah Zero, tahan emosimu. Kau juga Rye, jangan menjahili Zero terus." Scotch merasa harus menghentikan adu mulut keduanya sebelum terjadi pertengkaran hebat.

Rei pun diam dan meminta gelas baru pada pelayan, tentu saja dengan mengisi Bourbon yang cukup banyak dan meminumnya sekaligus. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal dan tak ingin suasana hatinya dirusak lagi oleh Shuuichi. Sedangkan pria yang bersangkutan tak melakukan apa pun dan tetap meminum minumannya.

Sekitar dua jam sudah berlalu dan Scotch melihat kondisi Rei yang aneh, sepertinya pria itu mabuk. Mungkin karena sudah lama tak meminum alkohol dan hari ini langsung meminumnya dalam jumlah yang banyak. Shuuichi pun menatap Rei yang tidur di meja dan menghela napas. Ia menyarankan agar mereka segera pulang dan Scotch setuju dengan ide itu. Ketika ia ingin menompa tubuh Rei, Shuuichi pun langsung menawarkan diri dan pria itu membawa Rei dari Scotch. Pria itu membiarkannya dan mereka segera keluar dari bar ini lalu berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju rumah Rei.

"Maaf ya, Rye. Kau membawa Zero seperti itu."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu yang baru sembuh membopong orang mabuk."

"Ah, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Scotch tertawa dan menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah Rei, tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di depan rumah itu. Ia pun membuka gerbang dan pintu dengan mengambil kunci di saku celana Rei. Keduanya pun masuk dan segera meletakkan Rei di kamarnya, tentu saja pria berambut pirang itu sudah benar-benar tertidur dan tak menyadari sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita segera pulang saja." ujar Shuuichi.

"Ah, apa kau bisa menjaganya sebentar? Aku harus segera pulang karena ada keperluan mendesak. Aku serahkan Zero padamu." Pria itu segera pamit dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Selalu saja seenaknya," Pria berambut panjang itu menatap wajah tidur Rei dan merapikan rambutnya. "Kau juga salah karena tiba-tiba mabuk begitu, Rei-kun."

Jika memerhatikan wajah Rei dengan seksama, Shuuichi bisa mengetahui bahwa wajah pria itu tampak lebih muda dibandingkan usianya. Ia tak melakukan apa pun dan hanya diam meneliti wajah pria yang sedang tidur ini, tak mungkin jika ia menyerang orang yang sedang tidur. Ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jika pria itu bangun dan melihat dirinya di sini mungkin emosinya semakin tinggi.

Baru saja Shuuichi akan meninggalkan Rei, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dan terdiam melihat Rei menggenggam tangannya. Tumben sekali pria itu melakukannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa pria itu sedang tak sadarkan diri jadi tak perlulah berharap lebih.

"Scotch, jangan pergi. Aku menyukaimu, kumohon jangan pergi!"

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Rei itu membuat Shuuichi terdiam. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun pria itu memimpikan orang lain, tak ada bagian dirinya di dalam hati Rei. Tentu ia bohong jika mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak merasakan sakit, tapi ia tak menunjukkan gelagat seperti itu. Shuuichi menoleh ke arah Rei yang masih tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, ia pun melepaskan tangan itu dan membelai rambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sebelum kau bangun dari tidurmu maka aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu." Sebelum Shuuichi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Rei sendiri, ia pun mencium bibir itu sejenak lalu segera pergi.

* * *

ESOK paginya, Rei terbangun dari tidurnya dan bingung kenapa berada di kamarnya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin dan hanya mengingat ketika ia, Scotch dan Shuuichi pergi ke bar bersama lalu Shuuichi yang meminum minumannya, mendadak wajah Rei memerah dan ia menggelengkan kepala. _Kenapa juga aku harus mengingat hal itu?_

Ia pun bersiap menuju kafe dan bekerja seperti biasa, memang kepalanya masih sedikit terasa sakit tapi tak mengurangi semangatnya untuk bekerja. Tentu saja pria itu bekerja dengan profesional dan tak ingin kejadian semalam menjadi penghalangnya bekerja hari ini. Tak lama pintu kafe terbuka, Rei pun memberi sambutan pada pengunjung yang datang dan terkejut melihat pria berambut hitam panjang dengan topi kupluk khasnya itu di sana. "Kau..."

"Tidak salah jika aku datang sebagai pelanggan 'kan? Siapkan pesananku seperti biasa."

Rei menghela napas panjang dan menyiapkan pesanan Shuuichi, pria berambut panjang itu memilih untuk duduk di pojok kafe, tumben sekali memilih tempat yang tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Shuuichi memilih tempat di depan agar bisa berbincang dengannya, buru-buru ia menepis pikiran tersebut. Tak lama ia datang dan membawakan pesanan pria itu. Shuuichi berterima kasih dan melihat raut wajah Rei yang serius.

"Akai... apa kau dan Scotch yang membawaku ke rumah semalam?"

"Iya, kami yang membawamu karena kau mabuk dan tidur begitu saja di bar."

Shuuichi pun menatap ke arah Rei dengan seksama dan jujur saja hal itu membuat pria berambut pirang ini sedikit risih. Ia pun membalas tatapan pria berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan yang sama dan cukup membuat Shuuichi terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Menyebalkan."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot begitu."

Ketika Rei hendak pergi meninggalkan meja, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Shuuichi menahannya dan menarik tangannya lalu berbisik di telinganya. Wajah Rei seketika pucat dan melepaskan tangan Shuuichi yang menggenggamnya, ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan waspada dan sang pria yang bersangkutan tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau menyukai Scotch, 'kan? Lebih dari sekedar rasa suka kepada teman."

"Kenapa kau?"

"Aku pun sudah mengerti alasan mengapa kau tak suka padaku, aku yang lebih memahami hobi Scotch dan menjadi teman bermusiknya. Kau yang sudah tak bermusik lagi merasa kehilangan tempat jika aku dan Scotch sedang berbincang hingga timbullah rasa iri dan keinginan untuk membenciku. Bukan begitu?"

"Diamlah, Akai Shuuichi!"

"Aku hanya mengutarakan analisaku. Kau yang menganggapku sebagai penganggu pun ingin aku segera pergi tapi tak bisa karena Scotch membutuhkanku. Hubunganmu dan Scotch tak mengalami kemajuan. Kau ingin ia menyadari perasaanmu, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan, Rei-kun?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau tak perlu ikut campur!"

Teriakan Rei cukup terdengar dan ia meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain, rasanya ia kesal karena pria ini benar-benar mengatakan hal yang tengah dialaminya. Darimana Shuuichi mengetahui hal tersebut? Rei ingat betul bahwa ia tak menceritakan pada siapa pun. Kemampuan pria di hadapannya ini tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Kau tak perlu membenciku karena aku tidak akan merebut Scotch, tapi aku yang akan merebutmu darinya."

"Eh? A, apa maksudmu?"

Shuuichi tidak membalas pertanyaan itu dan segera mencium bibir Rei, betapa terkejutnya pria berambut pirang itu dan segera mendorong pria di hadapannya. Shuuichi pun melepaskan ciumannya dan meminum minumannya dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Wajah Rei pun memerah dan terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya bahwa aku menciummu."

"Iya, tapi apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu."

"Kau... menyukaiku? Apa kau gila?"

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja soal Scotch. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Ahahaha, lelucon yang tak lucu, Akai. Scotch tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku..."

"Mungkin ia tidak ingin memberitahumu. Aku pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya ketika kami tampil di tempat lain. Kalau kau menyukainya, sebaiknya biarkan ia dengan kekasihnya dan kau cari saja cinta yang baru."

"Kau!"

Shuuichi tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan kafe, hari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan persiapan pertunjukkan di kafe. Sedangkan Rei masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang Scotch, memang sudah lima tahun berlalu dan tentu saja ada banyak hal yang mereka alami, termasuk memiliki seorang kekasih.

Ketika malam pertunjukkan tiba, Shuuichi dan Scotch memberikan penampilan yang memukau kepada para pelanggan. Rei yang mengawasi keduanya dari balik meja pun terdiam, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Scotch tak menceritakan hal itu padanya. Jika dipikirkan kembali, untuk apa pria itu menceritakan perihal hubungan asmara padanya? Rei menghela napas saja dan kembali melayani pelanggan lain.

Tak lama pertunjukkan telah usai, Shuuichi dan Scotch pun hendak membantu karyawan kafe untuk membereskan barang seperti biasa, tetapi ada seorang gadis yang berjalan mendekati Scotch. Rei sekilas memerhatikan mereka yang tampak akrab dan sang gadis keluar dari kafe. Shuiichi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Rye dan Zero, sampai jumpa." Scotch sudah hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa kau akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Shuuichi langsung.

"Iya, aku merasa tidak enak membuatnya lama menunggu di luar. Tak kusangka ia datang ke pertunjukkan kita di sini. Kupikir ia tidak akan datang karena tempat ini jauh dari rumahnya."

"Sudah pasti ia merindukanmu, makanya ia rela jauh-jauh datang kemari. Cepat temui dia sebelum ada serangga yang mengganggunya."

Scotch pun tertawa dan segera pamit pada keduanya. Rei yang melihatnya pun terdiam, ternyata kata-kata Shuuichi tadi pagi benar. Scotch telah memiliki seorang kekasih dan tak memberitahunya. Tapi mengapa? Pria berambut pirang ini berusaha menahan seluruh emosi negatifnya di hadapan Scotch. Belum sempat ia melakukan apa-apa, seorang pria memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Rei-kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shuuichi.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Rei balik.

Shuuichi menatap wajah Rei, tidak terlihat perubahan yang cukup signifikan tapi ia tahu bahwa pria yang berada dalam pelukannya ini sedang sedih. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Rei. Tentu saja pria yang lebih pendek itu merasa marah dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. _Kau perlu teman bicara, 'kan? Maka aku akan mendengarkan._ Begitu kata pria dengan rambut hitam panjangnya, memangnya apa yang bisa Shuuichi lakukan? Tapi Rei tak punya pilihan dan mengikuti langkah pria itu.

Tak lama mereka sampai di depan rumah Shuuichi dan Rei memerhatikan dengan seksama, keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalam dan Shuuichi meletakkan tas gitarnya di sofa dan mempersilahkan Rei untuk duduk. Ia pun menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka dan duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Kau tak sempat bertanya padanya tapi kenyataan itu sendiri yang muncul di hadapanmu, bukankah itu artinya kau cepat disadarkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kau harus menyerah pada Scotch dan tetap menjadi teman biasa lalu mencari cinta yang baru. Kau pun punya hidup dan tak harus berpusat padanya."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau jadi milikku. Memangnya salah?"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja salah, dasar bodoh. Aku sedang patah hati."

"Justru seseorang yang patah hati akan lebih mudah menerima cinta yang baru."

"Kau licik juga."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan lebih lama dibandingkan ini."

Shuuichi tersenyum dan meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap wajah Rei yang murung. Sepertinya Rei benar-benar menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, ia tak ingin melihat sosoknya seperti itu. Ia ingin melihat senyuman pria itu dan ditujukan untuknya, ia ingin melihat berbagai macam ekspresi dari Furuya Rei, lebih parahnya lagi ia ingin memilikinya saat ini. Ia pun mendekati Rei dan memeluk lehernya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rei.

"Memelukmu... atau kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lebih padamu?" balas Shuuichi.

Rei terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu dan memejamkan matanya, ia menggenggam tangan Shuuichi dan membulatkan tekadnya. "Iya, aku berharap lebih."

"Kenapa Rei-kun? Kenapa kau membiarkan orang yang kau benci untuk menyentuhmu?"

"Karena kita sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan. Kau yang ingin menyentuhku dan aku yang ingin mengusir rasa sakit hatiku, dengan seks kita bisa melakukannya. Bukankah tidak ada yang

"Aku tahu tidak mudah bagimu untuk merelakannya, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku selalu ada di sisimu dan siap menerimamu apa adanya."

"Jangan merayuku, Akai!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan berharap kau akan segera jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia."

Apa benar pria itu bisa membuatnya melupakan Scotch? Apa bisa cinta yang baru muncul dalam satu hari menghapuskan cinta yang sudah dirasakannya sejak kecil? _Apa yang kupikirkan!_ Tapi untuk malam ini saja ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam cinta yang dibawakan oleh Shuuichi.

* * *

SEJAK kejadian itu tidak ada perubahan dalam sikap Shuuichi dan Rei, terkadang hal ini justru membuat Rei semakin bingung. Apakah yang dikatakan pria itu adalah kenyataan atau hanya sekedar kata-kata untuk menenangkan saja? Jika ia bertemu dengan Scotch pun tak pernah memasang wajah sedih atau menanyakan mengenai kekasihnya. Untuk apa menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti?

Akhir-akhir ini pun Scotch jarang datang ke kafe dan meminta Rei untuk menggantikannya dalam pertunjukkan. Rei pun menerimanya dan memang sekarang ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Shuuichi ketimbang Scotch. Ia merasa aneh dengan situasi seperti ini tapi tak berani menanyakan pada temannya itu. Ia juga tak ingin bertanya pada Shuuichi dan pria itu memang tak berencana memberitahunya.

"Ia pasti menyiapkan upacara pernikahan." Suatu hari kalimat Shuuichi bergema di telinga Rei layaknya petir di siang bolong. Mereka memang tidak membicarakan hal ini, tapi kalimat seperti itu terlalu tiba-tiba.

"A, apa maksudmu upacara pernikahan?"

"Kau kira kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia tak bisa tampil dalam pertunjukkan dan memintamu untuk menggantikannya. Mungkin ia menemukan pekerjaan lain yang lebih menghasilkan uang dan mengumpulkannya untuk upacara pernikahan."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Aku akan mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk agar kau menyerah pada Scotch. Aku bisa merasakan kau belum menyerah, padahal aku sudah berada di sampingmu."

"Mentang-mentang kau pernah tidur denganku sekali, kau tak usah mengaturku. Kau ini bukan kekasihku!"

"Memang bukan, tapi aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Maka dari itu perdalamlah hubungan kita, Rei-kun."

Rei sama sekali tak menjawab dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Shuuichi, ia tak mengerti kenapa pria itu semakin berani mendekatinya. Apa karena ia sedang patah hati? Ia memilih keluar dari kafe dan menatap jalanan yang dilalui banyak orang. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sosok Scotch dan memanggil pria itu, sang pria menoleh dan mendekatinya.

"Maaf sudah lama tak mengunjungimu, Zero. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk."

"Begitu... kau terlihat rapi sekarang."

"Ehehehe, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di kantor, wajar jika aku berpakaian rapi, 'kan?"

"Apa... untuk upacara pernikahanmu?"

"Ah! Rye yang mengatakannya padamu, ya? Sudah kubilang jangan katakan pada siapa pun, ternyata ia membocorkannya padamu."

"Jadi itu... benar?"

"Iya, saat ini aku mendapatkan pekerjaan lain dan memilih untuk fokus di sana. Tapi bukan berarti aku meninggalkan impianku untuk bermusik, terkadang aku dan Rye menciptakan lagu bersama meski tak bertemu secara langsung. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak agar bisa segera menikahinya, aku tak enak membuatnya lama menunggu."

"Eh? Memangnya kalian sudah berapa lama menjadi pasangan?"

"Sekitar dua tahun lalu, aku yang masih fokus dengan musik dan ia yang menyelesaikan sekolah di perguruan tinggi. Ketika ia lulus, aku pun melamarnya dan ia menerimanya, tapi aku belum mempersiapkan keperluan untuk pernikahan dan hidup bersama dengannya. Jika ia tak mencintaiku, ia pasti sudah meninggalkanku."

"Tidak, ia pasti menyukaimu apa adanya. Buktinya dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini ia tidak meninggalkanmu. Percayalah padanya, apa jadinya jika kau tak percaya padanya?"

"Ahahaha, sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan saran darimu. Ia pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Terima kasih, Zero. Maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahumu secara langsung."

"Tidak apa. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Scotch pun tersenyum dan pamit pada Rei untuk bergegas berangkat, pria berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sedang menahan diri agar tak menitikkan air mata, semua yang Shuuichi ucapkan benar adanya dan ia tak bisa memungkirinya lagi. Ia benar-benar ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaannya.

 _Beginikah rasanya patah hati? Seharusnya sakit, tapi..._ Rei terdiam dan entah kenapa terbayang wajah Shuuichi dalam benaknya. Kenapa di saat ia patah hati malah terbayang wajah orang lain? Apakah Shuuichi benar-benar berhasil masuk ke dalam pikirannya? Kebersamaan mereka memang cukup banyak dan pria itu selalu ada di sampingnya, mungkin hanya masalah waktu agar ia bisa membalas perasaan Shuuichi.

"Kau disini, Rei-kun?"

"Tak perlu muncul tiba-tiba begitu, Akai."

"Tadi kau bertemu dengan Scotch?"

"Iya, tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku sudah merelakan ia bersama dengan kekasihnya."

"Kukira kau akan menangis tak karuan ketika mendengar langsung dari mulutnya."

"Kau pikir aku ini perempuan?"

Shuuichi tertawa mendengar ucapan itu dan membuat emosi Rei semakin tinggi. Ketika pria berambut pirang itu ingin memukulnya ia terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Shuuichi dan pinggangnya dipeluk dengan erat olehnya, wajah Rei yang memerah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi pria berambut hitam itu.

"Sepertinya tak ada sorot mata seseorang yang baru saja patah hati."

"Tak usah ikut campur!"

"Mungkin kau sudah menemukan cinta yang baru?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Shuuichi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rei dan berbisik di telinganya, sontak wajah Rei benar-benar memerah dan meninju perut Shuuichi. Ia pun menjaga jarak dari pria itu dan memunggunginya. Benar-benar sulit untuk menaklukkan hati pria satu ini. Tapi Shuuichi terkejut ketika melihat Rei mengangguk pelan dan menatapnya.

"Orang itu adalah kau, tanggung jawab!"

"Apa? Aku?"

"Iya, karena kau yang selama ini menemaniku... aku jadi melupakan Scotch dan menemukan orang lain."

"Jadi maksudmu itu kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tak perlu membahasnya!"

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali, Rei-kun. Jujur saja jika kau menyukaiku, aku dengan senang hati akan menerimamu apa adanya."

Rei tak senang jika Shuuichi selalu menjahilinya begini, tetapi ada sisi di dalam hatinya yang tak menolak perilaku ini. Mungkin pria itu memang seperti ini. Ia pun terdiam ketika Shuuichi memeluknya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rei-kun."

"Uhh, a, aku juga mencintaimu, Akai."

Rei memilih untuk menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya, jika Shuuichi melihatnya sudah pasti pria itu akan menggodanya lagi habis-habisan dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik untuknya yang baru saja mengalami patah hati, kehadiran Akai Shuuichi menjadi semakin berarti dalam dirinya.

Ia yang merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia yang patah hati dan ia pula yang menemukan cinta yang baru. Berbagai macam perasaan tersebut telah dialaminya dan cukup untuk membuat Rei merasakan manis-pahit dari cinta. Ia hanya ingin merasakan hal ini sekali dalam hidupnya dan cukup Shuuichi saja yang mampu menyetir perasaannya seperti ini. Ia sudah merelakan Scotch dan berharap temannya itu menemukan kebahagiaan dengan kekasihnya. Ia pun juga berusaha menemukan kebahagiaan dengan Shuuichi dan yakin pria itu bisa meyakinkannya untuk benar-benar melupakan Scotch.

 **The End**

A/N: Salam kenal semua, Yami-chan Kagami disini. Mungkin ada yang mengenalku dari fandom lain dan ada juga yang belum, aku pun sengaja menulis fanfiksi ini untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintaku pada pair yang aku sukai sekarang ini dan ingin menyumbang karya untuk mereka. Maafkan aku menulis roman picisan begini, kalau diturutin niatku nanti malah jadinya mereka main bertiga lagi. /oi

Sekian dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

21


End file.
